


La familia que nunca soñe

by KinkdorableAss



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biological Sex Change, Eggs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, THWIsNotCanon, future kids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Hipo y Chimuelo iban a ser padres, e Hipo no puede esperar.Respuesta #1 al Reto 11 "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Toothcup!" del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. Traducción al español.





	La familia que nunca soñe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The family I never dreamed of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479094) by [KinkdorableAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss). 

> Las películas no me pertenecen.
> 
> La idea de como pueden comunicarse le pertenece a IronGut. 
> 
> La idea de cambio de sexo es en parte biología, parte KlausLihue. No se preocupen, Toothless sigue siendo hombre.

— ¿Cómo están? —Preguntó Hipo después de bostezar, parpadeando un poco mientras intentaba concentrarse en el dragón negro frente a su cama; incluso si todavía no estaba totalmente despierto.

La furia de la nocturna solo le dirigió una mirada no muy impresionada —¿Qué tal un pequeño "hola, ¿cómo estás? " Voy a comenzar a creer que solo me quieres para tener niños.

Hipo se rió ante eso, olvidando el calor de su cama y cruzando la habitación por donde estaba su compañero, agachándose sobre la losa de piedra y dándole a Chimuelo un pequeño beso en los labios, rascándole detrás de las orejas al mismo tiempo. Cuando Hipo se separó del dragón, su sonrisa seguía siendo juguetona, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de adoración y amor— Sabes que eres el único en mi corazón, siempre.

El dragón negro ronroneó, chocando sus narices en un beso esquimal— Sí— se movió un poco para atrás, mirando a su lado mientras levantaba su ala— Están bien, no hay mucho movimiento, pero están calientes.

— ¿Se movieron? —Dijo el berkiano emocionado, levantando su mano para acariciar uno de los huevos de color gris oscuro frente a él, casi esperando que eligiera ese momento para al menos sentir algo en él. Ninguno de los dos huevos idénticos se veía diferente al día anterior, incluso si cada vez que los veía, era como la primera vez para él, la emoción tampoco no lo abandonaba.

— ¡Solo un poco! —Se río ante el entusiasmo del ser humano— No creo que estén listos, tienes que ser paciente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo les lleva eclosionar, de nuevo? — Hipo mira de nuevo a Chimuelo, con sus manos aún en los huevos, como si quisiera dar tanto calor como el dragón.

— ¡De un mes a tres, solo ha pasado el primero!

— ¡Eso significa que pueden salir del cascarón en cualquier momento!

— Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir.

Hipo resopla, sentado al lado de su compañero y rodeándole el cuello con un brazo— ¡Oh, vamos Chimuelo! ¿No estás emocionado por ser padre? ¿O bien, mamá?

Chimuelo parecía tan impresionado como antes— Muy gracioso, sabes muy bien que soy hombre.

— Quiero decir, sí, lo sé, ¡pero tú eres el que dio a luz a los huevos! ¿No te hace eso la madre?

— Soy hombre, así que soy padre, no creo que sea realmente tan complicado.

— Loki dio a luz a un caballo de ocho patas y es la madre.

— No me compares con tus historias locas, como si tuvieran sentido— Chimuelo puso los ojos en blanco, aunque fue un insulto flagrante a los dioses de Hipo, fue algo bueno que no fuera tan buen creyente en primer lugar — Esto es real.

— ¿Cómo es posible de todos modos?

Él se encogió de hombros— No lo sé, debe de haber una explicación seguramente, probablemente los tu clase la encontrará en algún momento. Solo sé que, si hay un número bajo en uno de los sexos, podemos cambiar nuestro sistema reproductivo para igualar los números.

— ¿Y el hecho de que te que te embarazaras de mi?

— La misma respuesta que antes, seguramente hay una explicación, simplemente no la tengo; Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que resultaría en algo cuando lo probé.

— Bueno, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho— Se acurruca con él un poco más, amando el calor que le dio su amante, el humo y ceniza de su olor. Honestamente, le encantaría compartir la cama y acurrucarse juntos, pero ahora había huevos frágiles en la piedra y no iba a poner en peligro a sus futuros hijos.

Esos niños…

Su sonrisa vaciló, e incluso solo con su visión periférica, Chimuelo notó ese detalle —¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Cómo crees que van a ser los bebés? ¿Humanos, dragones o ... en el medio?

El dragón negro suspiró, mirando a algún punto de la habitación, al igual que el jefe berkiano. — No sé, ni siquiera creo que haya un precedente para los híbridos de humanos y dragones, hay híbridos entre dragones de diferentes especies, pero esto...

Hipo asintió, acariciando a Chimuelo; era más como un acto reflejo que una acción real, si necesitaba pensar, pondría sus manos sobre Chimuelo y sentiría la textura de sus escamas. Su mente ya estaba pensando en lo que sería de sus hijos; nadie sabía sobre Hipo y Chimuelo, ha sido su pequeño secreto desde que eran adolescentes.

Comenzó casi por curiosidad, cuando Hipo aún no quería admitir que sus sentimientos por Astrid desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por Chimuelo, y un día desesperado, queriendo más que nada hablar con su mejor amigo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, abrió el camino para hablar con los dragones.

La voluntad era la clave, la voluntad de ser entendido hacía un enlace telepático que permitía a los dragones compartir pensamientos y diálogos; dado que los humanos carecen de la forma de hacer el enlace, es necesario aún más fuerza de voluntad y ganas de hacerlo. Fue un fuerte deseo de compartir su amor lo que desbloqueó el enlace.

Ahora, años después, se iban a convertir en una familia; algo loco, extraño y totalmente asombroso, poder criar hijos con la persona que más amaba. El problema era que nadie sabía sobre los niños, y lo que él les diría a los demás-

— ¿Qué harás si los niños se parecen a ti? —Preguntó Chimuelo en voz baja, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento de su compañero. El dragón normalmente creería que Hipo tiene algo en la manga, normalmente logra dar la vuelta a la tortilla a las cosas, era así inteligente; pero incluso su inteligencia tiene un límite, y los híbridos entre humano y de dragón... incluso si no supieran que las furias nocturnas cambian sus órganos reproductivos, no hay muchas explicaciones al respecto.

— No sé, en el peor de los casos, correremos por nuestras vidas y por las de nuestros hijos— Su tono de voz era sombrío, pero los ojos de Chimuelo se abrieron sorprendidos por esa respuesta.

— ¡Pero tú eres el alfa! Al menos para los humanos, si te vas, ¿qué harán?

— Con toda honestidad, si no quieren conocer a mis hijos por lo que son, no me importa mucho— Su tono era áspero, mientras la tristeza aún estaba allí, no había duda detrás de su determinación— Lo sé, no es lo que hará un buen jefe, y mi papá... —suspira, sin embargo, su convicción no vaciló— estaría decepcionado, pero tú eres lo más importante para mi amigo, y los bebés ahora son parte de eso también... Si es entre Berk y ustedes, ustedes ganarán sin duda.

Chimuelo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, ronroneando. No querría admitirlo, estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería, no es como si dudara de Hipo, sin embargo, cuando incluso después de años no le había contado a nadie en Berk acerca de ellos, creaba una sensación de inquietud sobre cuan importante era su relación. Era tranquilizador saber que, sin importar qué, seguía siendo el primero en su corazón.

Se podía decir que era mezquino y posesivo, y no quería que eso cambiara.

Lamentablemente, no es que ese fuera el único problema.

— ¿Qué pasara con Grimmel? — Dijo Hipo, preocupado — ¿Crees que si lo sabe, irá a por nuestros hijos?"

— Puede intentarlo, y si lo hace, lo haré pedazos— los gruñidos detrás de sus palabras no era una broma, sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

— Eret dijo que es un asesino de furia nocturnas.

— Sí, y también mencionó algunas tonterías de que aparentemente, nos mató a todos—Chimuelo puso los ojos en blanco, nada impresionado — Ni siquiera sé cuántas furias nocturnas hay en otros lugares; ¿y un pequeño humano los mató a todos? Como si eso fuera a suceder.

— No podemos subestimarlo, nuestros hijos son solo huevos e incluso si eclosionan, serían solo bebés.

— Entonces confía en mí para protegerlos— suplicó, tratando de tranquilizarlo con su sonrisa — No solo soy yo, ya sabes, sino que otros dragones nos protegerán. Organicé a los dragones a de aquí para patrullar la todo el día y toda la noche, también solicité los dragones que trasladamos a otras islas para buscar en sus áreas alrededor del archipiélago. Puede que los humanos no sepan de nosotros, pero mi gente está lista para defenderme a mí y a los niños.

— Sí— Hipo asintió, un poco más seguro— Tienes razón, no estamos solos en esto, lo tenemos.

— Exactamente— Chimuelo acaricia su cuello con su hocico, ronroneando —Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale esto salió de la nada, pero cuando el grupo de facebook dijo del reto yo supe que tenía que participar. Pero no quería que mi trabajo fuera solo expuesto a una pequeña parte del fandom, así que primero lo escribí en inglés y luego lo traduje. 
> 
> Es fluff for tener fluff, dado que el reto consistía en tener un what if de la tercera película, que tal si Hipo y Chimuelo estaban esperando? 
> 
> Además AMO la idea de la familia, creo que Hipo sería un padre dragon genial, y desde que vi ese fic donde Chimuelo era el embarazado, me dije "Por qué no?". De alguna manera, tiene más sentido en mi cabeza, por ridículo que sea. 
> 
> Aún se me hace un poco raro usar los nombres en español, pero dado que hice la traducción, por qué no? 
> 
> Bue, creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Nos vemos.


End file.
